


The Week's End

by sousuke



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuke/pseuds/sousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Sousuke live together but so far apart, except for one day every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week's End

Sunday mornings always taste like spearmint.

“That’s unfair,” Sousuke groans quietly, smiling into the kisses that Haru is meticulously laying across his mouth and chin. He can smell Haru’s breath, and like every Sunday, he knows his long-term boyfriend had gone to brush his teeth before he woke him. When Haru stops to softly suck on the Cupid’s bow of his upper lip, Sousuke cups the nape of his neck with a clumsy hand, holding him there so that he can capture Haru in a lazy kiss.

He haphazardly plants a few more chaste pecks while he sits up, and though Haru struggles to keep up with his kisses, he doesn’t resist when Sousuke rolls them both over. In fact, he’s barely hiding that subtle smile of his when Sousuke looks down at him; his blue eyes glimmer with affection in the way they only ever do when he thinks no one is watching. Sousuke nudges the tip of his nose with his own. “Good morning,” he whispers. 

Sundays are Sousuke’s favourite. There isn’t much to do but revel in the company they so sorely miss during the week, when Sousuke’s at the shop and Haru’s training until no amount of bodywash can cleanse the smell of chlorine from his sunkissed skin. Sometimes they have Saturday together as well, but there’s no guarantee in the same way they’re promised their Sunday mornings. There are no more errands to run or friends to visit, no dishes to clean or laundry to bring in. Sundays are a day of repose.

They’re a day of making enough love to fuel yet another week apart.

Settling his hips between Haru’s thighs, Sousuke dips his head. He grazes his lips through the hollow between Haru’s clavicles, ghosting kisses along his skin until he’s arching at the shoulders for fuller contact. Sousuke can only manage a smug quirk of the brow as he turns his gaze up at him, drawing the collar of Haru’s bed-shirt between his teeth. He wishes he could simply rip it from his well-toned frame, with a carnal growl and the promise of replacing it, but the atmosphere that has settled around them is still weary and slow, so instead he trails a hand along Haru’s side.

From the curve of his bare hips, Sousuke slides his fingers beneath Haru’s shirt. He traces the muscles of his abdomen, the product of years upon years of athletic craftsmanship. The hair that creeps towards Sousuke’s bellybutton from his groin is absent on Haru; his grooming is tidy and clean like always, and to this day Sousuke’s never known if it’s to aid his swimming or simply part of his nature. 

Leaning on his forearm, he shifts his weight to the left so that he can see down the length of Haru’s body beneath his. As if waking up to a minty kiss weren’t enough, Sousuke’s at a further disadvantage as he finds he’s the only one wearing any form of pants. “Really, Haru?” He deadpans, slipping his hand down to the small of Haru’s back. Haru pushes on the mattress with his shoulders to grant him access, moving with such accuracy to Sousuke’s motions that one might think they’d rehearsed it.

“Forgive me for being excited,” Haru replies impassively, but Sousuke can see the rosiness of a blush blooming across the top of his cheekbones. Never one for being verbally direct with what he wants, Haru has always been blatant in his actions. “It takes you long enough to undress me,” he continues as he relaxes back onto the bed, this time with Sousuke’s hand cupping his ass cheek, “I thought maybe I’d save you the struggle.”

“You could have fooled me, considering those sounds you made the last time I took your underwear off with my mouth,” Sousuke quips with a slow roll of his hips, his brow mirroring the corner of his mouth when it lifts into a slight smirk. Haru bites back a moan, stubbornly holds his breath, and flicks his gaze to the ceiling to deny Sousuke the pleasure of knowing the one he’s giving him. But Sousuke has long since stopped waiting on such typical tells.

He can feel Haru’s pelvis flattening as his knees splay further apart on either side of him, spurring Sousuke on in a silently wanton manner so characteristic of him. He can feel his muscles clenching; in his lower abdomen, in his thighs, in the curve of his ass. Sousuke doesn’t need Haru to speak his mind because his body has always told him in his stead.

Ever since high school, Sousuke has felt Haru more than he’s ever heard him.

He’s about to gently grind against him one last time, for good measure, when Haru curbs his cheeky desire to tease him as easily as reaching up to stroke the hair along Sousuke’s temple, brushing the top of his ear with just the tips of his fingers. It’s a small gesture. Haru does it often; while they’re eating breakfast, while they’re waiting for their coffees to-go, and even while they’re casually bickering over something trivial. Sousuke’s not sure if he’s even doing it intentionally half the time, and he can’t quite recall when it was that he started doing it. 

It’s a small, casual, unconscious gesture.

“I love you.”

The words are out of his mouth before he even means to say them, but it’s the one thing Sousuke never feels the need to think through before saying.

Haru’s hand pauses in the air between them as he’s pulling it away, caught on the words like a leaf on the breeze. It hovers for a moment before he pinches Sousuke’s nose and holds it until he has to gasp for air. When he lets go, hand dropping onto the pillow beside his head, he’s wearing that little smile of endearing contentment again. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I never finished it so I decided to just post what I had.


End file.
